A lesson gone wrong
by uchiha96
Summary: It's finally Byakuya Kuchiki's turn to give an example to the academy students. All he wanted was to get it over with. How does he handle the situation when a mistake he makes almost gets all the students killed. ONESHOT, maybe.


It's a Byakuya fic. I'm not that good at fight scenes but my other story is full of them.

All I wanted was to read a good fic with Byakuya in it. But no matter what I put in, it always gave me a romance of him and Renji. I'm not the best fight writer but it's better than nothing.

I need to try to write more stories anyway. Just thought I'd try to make this one my first oneshot.

* * *

This was the only thing Byakuya hated about being a captain. Every year a captain has to go to the academy and show the students how to fight hollows. This year was his turn.

He liked how amazed the students usually were to see the power of a captain but it was just so annoying to have to take time out of his schedule.

All he had to do was bring the students to the world of the living and put out some bait for the hollows. Then he had to kill a few and leave the rest for the students. If anything got out of hand then he'd take care of it. But no matter how easy it was, it always seemed to take a few hours.

He was already heading inside the academy. He headed into the courtyard where all the students were waiting for him. He heard a wave of whispers and ooo's as he walked in.

He wanted to keep this short so he just jumped right into it. " My name is Byakuya Kuchiki of the 13 court guard squads and I am the captain of squad six" he said. He looked around. "If there are no questions then let us continue to the world of the living" he continued.

Noone raised their hand so he opened a portal and watched as the students formed two lines and began to walk through it. Once the last of the student went through he walked in.

He walked into the large feild he had opened the portal to. "Can I have everyones attention" he began. Everyone slowly looked at him. He pulled out a small bottle and poured it on the ground. "That" he said "was a chemical we make in the soul society that we use to attract hollows. Any minute now this feild will be filled with them." He heard several gasps. "I will make and example of some and leave the rest to you. If your find yourself in trouble and noone else can help you, then I will step in." There was a loud screech as a hole appeared in the sky. A large hollow jumped behind him.

As he blocked the arm of the hollow behind him. More started to jump down. "The person who kills the most hollows will get to spend a few weeks training with other members of the 13 court guard squad" he finished.

There were now at least 30 hollows behind him closing in. He disappeared. The students gasped as blood shot out of all the hollow already on the ground. Each of them fell to the ground and disappeared.

He reappeared a few yards away as hundreds of hollows fell from the sky. "Begin" he said as they started charging at the students.

Things dragged on slowly as the students fought the hollows. He seemed to have to help alot more than he had thought he might. Every 4 minutes a student would need help. As this pattern continued he noticed that the hole was getting bigger and too many hollows were coming out.

He leaped into the sky and started jumping towards the hole (they could fly in that movie The Diamond Dust Rebellion). As he got there more hollows came out. He decided to cut the students a break.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura" he said. Once the sword was completely gone he sent the flower petals to the entrance of the hole. Any hollow that attempted to get through, he would kill.

He heard another hollow screech. A look of slight surprise came over his face, replacing his usual calm expression, as he turned around to see another hole appear behind him. Immediatly another hole opened. Then another and another.

His sword went back to normal and he pulled out the bottle he had poured on the ground. He realized what was happening. He had poured too much.

He went down to help the students, realizing there was little he could do up there. "Everyone group up" he said "there are too many to fight alone."

All the students got into groups and started to fight off the hollows. More and more came though. Some of the students started getting injured. He knew this was too much for them but they would have to pull through until the bait wore off.

Suddenly there was and earsplitting screech, louder than any of the others. The students all got into one group and some began to shake with fear.

"Please Mr. Kuchiki" said a girl that looked to be about fifteen "do something."

"Everyone prepare yourself" he said "I'll get rid of these hollows." He raised his sword again. "Scatter Senbonzakura" he said. He sent the petals towards the hollows. He let off some of his spiritual pressure.

All of the students fell to their knees, some even fell all the way down. All of the hollows slammed down to the ground. Byakuya quickly sent the flower petals out to kill all of the hollows.

Once they were all dead he stopped letting off the spiritual pressure. As he turned to the students he heard another earsplitting screech. He had just enough time to turn around before a Menos Grande slammed it's foot down on him.

All of the academy students screammed. Now there was a Menos Grande here and no soul reaper to protect them. As many of them stared up at the enormous hollow they suddenly heard a voice.

Many of them were relieved when they saw captain Kuchiki walked around from behind the foot of the Menos Grande. "Now I'll show you all why I'm a captain" he said.

He stood at the front of the group. "Bankai, Senbonzakura kageyoshi." He stuck his sword out in front of him and it turned pink. He dropped it through the ground and thousands of swords shot out of the ground. They all formed wall around the group.

Hundreds of swords shot out at the Menos Grande. More of them formed a sheild as the Menos Grande tried to step on them. The rest of the swords all stabbed into the Menos Grande.

As if fell to the ground it let out one final screech. All the students smiled as the giant hollow disappeared. Byakuya turned around. "Ok" he started "despite the set backs, all this was still part of the contest. Other than me, the one who killed the most hollows is..." He started searching through the crowd. "You" he said pointing to a student in the very middle of the group. "It's time to go home so get into lines again" he finished.

He walked over to the student he had pointed out and grabbed his shoulder. He opened the portal and the rest of the students filed through. He and the winner of the contest then went in.

"Alright" he said "all of you can go home now. You get your things together. You'll be spending the next few weeks with us." After he said this the students started to leave.

He left the school. He walked slowly. He was not looking forward to the the report he would have to do on this.

* * *

After I finish my other story, I might write a sequel to this as an actual story and not just a one shot.

Please reveiw.


End file.
